Astraphobia
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Sheldon is scared of something and who can help him?


I do not own Big bang theory some American people do, neither do I own the song.

This take place after that Leonard left. And I write in the British way.

Astraphobia

By Snake D'Morte

They had started to take turn to sleep in Leonard's room, just so that Sheldon was never alone not that they didn't think he couldn't be alone it was just so that IF something happened they would be there to help. And Sheldon self was quite happy about it too.

It was Howard and Bernadette's turn to sleep over at Sheldon's.

So after having Pizza and watching some movie the trio had gone to bed and was now asleep peacefully.

Suddenly something lighted the sky up and soon mere seconds later a bang so loud that it could wake up the dead, the glass in the windows in the flat was shivering and Sheldon had awoken by the sound and was now lying perfectly still well nearly still he was shaking of fear.

It was a not so known fact that Sheldon Lee Cooper was in fact scared of the thunder and lighting and he had been that since his sibling had locked him out under a horrible thunderstorm when he was a young boy.

In the other room had Bernadette woken up too thanks to the sound, she however was not scared of the weather instead she thought it was beautiful.

She looked beside her and couldn't help but giggle when she saw her husband still in deep sleep snoring like well thunder.

She had been lying there for a few minutes just listening to the storm when she heard something else, she listen closely and heard it again it was like some sort of wimping sound. She got out of the bed and walked out of the room and tried to fallow the sound and she soon found herself standing outside Sheldon's room.

She knocked and waited for an answered.

Sheldon was way past the silence part of his panic state and was now near the crying for his mummy part, when he heard the knock on the door he in his panic thought it was the thunder.

"MUMMY!" Sheldon screamed and flow under the bed where he curled up into a ball shaking of fear.

The door open and Bernadette walked in to an empty room or it looked empty at first but when she looked closely she saw that someone was under the bed.

"Sheldon is that you?" she asked and looked under the bed.

Sheldon just whimpered and tried to crawl more under the bed.

So Bernadette crawled under the bed too.

"Sheldon it is me Bernadette," She said and tried to calm the clearly frighten to death Sheldon under the bed.

Somehow Sheldon did calm down enough to look at Bernadette with pleading eyes.

It took Bernadette nearly ten minutes to coo Sheldon out from under the bed and into the bed again.

"Please don't leave me mummy," Sheldon said and latches don to Bernadette like his life depended on it.

Bernadette looked at Sheldon and could see that he was really scared so she sat down beside him and hugged him closely.

"Shhh Sheldon calm down everything is fine," She said and stroked his hair to calm him down.

They sat like that for a while she humming soothing word and he trying to calm down.

She then remembered the song that her grandmother used to sing to her when she was a child and afraid of the lightning and thunder.

She gently started to hum the song.  
"_Little child, be not afraid  
though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight_

little child, be not afraid  
though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight

and someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning" Bernadette sang softly and somehow Sheldon stopped to shake of fear and started to listen to the song.

"_Little child, be not afraid  
though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight_

little child, be not afraid  
though wind makes creatures of our trees  
and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
and I am here tonight

for you know, once even I was a  
little child, and I was afraid  
but a gentle someone always came  
to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
and to give a _kiss goodnight___

well now I am grown  
and these years have shown  
that rain's a part of how life goes  
but it's dark and it's late  
so I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

and I hope that you'll know...

everything's fine in the morning  
the rain'll be gone in the morning  
but I'll still be here in the morning" Bernadette sang and then looked at Sheldon who was fast asleep with a look of completely peace on his face.

He looked like a child sleeping like that she thought.

"Babe that was wonderful," a voice from the door.

She turned to look and there stood her husband smiling, he took the few steps that was between them and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Mrs Wolowitz I love you," he whispered in her ear "And you will be a brilliant mother one day."

And with that they tiptoed out of the room and into their room.

The next morning as Bernadette was making pancakes and bacon, a sleepy Sheldon come out from his room.

"Good morning Sheldon," Bernadette said happily and was expecting something Sheldon-like from him.

"Good morning mummy," Sheldon said and yawned.

Bernadette looked up at Sheldon and smiled she had not expect that, and clearly had Sheldon too as he turn a very red colour.

"It's okay Sheldon," She said and gave him his plate with breakfast.

Sheldon nodded and sat down to watch his show.

It was soon time to say bye to each other and while Howard pack the car Sheldon and Bernadette was alone.

"Thank you," Sheldon said quietly

Bernadette looked at him and smiled before she said that it was nothing.

And just before she and Howard were of, Sheldon did something he normally wouldn't do; he hugged Bernadette and thanked her again.

The End.


End file.
